thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlin Salvatore
Name: Caitlin Salvatore '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Creature: '''Vampire '''Sire: '''Elijah Family Stefan Caitlin and Stefan were 9 years apart but they were as tight knit as a brother and sister could be. When Caitlin was 12, their mother died and she did all she could to take care of Stefan and Damon who were very young at the time. As the oldest child and only girl in the family, she took over as the mother of the house and did most of the things that her mother did. She was very maternal towards her siblings and did all she could to teach them lessons and protect them. She loved spending time with Stefan because he reminded her most of their mother. Stefan loved it when Caitlin was around because he would always love to play games with her. Damon Since Caitlin and Damon were only 2 years apart, they had more things to talk about and had more things in common than they had with Stefan. When their mother died, Damon took it hard because he loved his mother very much and Caitlin comforted him. Caitlin saw that she looked sick and was dreading the day that she died. Stefan had more patience and a positive side than Damon did. Damon was always refusing Caitlin to help him when he needed help. He convinced himself that it was always his mother that could only help him. Personality Caitlin is a very kind, compassionate, caring girl. Like her brothers, Caitlin is very persistant and determined. She is also very tough and strong. When her mother died, she had to be the one to care for her 2 little brothers. She will do anything to protect the people that she loves. When someone was feeling down, she would try to help them get back up. But sometimes, the responsibility got to her and she would do something stupid and reckless on occasion. Appearance cs.jpg|Caitlin at 17 years old when she turned. caitlin 4.jpg|Caitlin when she was 5 years old. Caitlin has green eyes like Stefan but has dark hair like Damon. She has a slender figure and an average height. History Catilin Salvatore was born in 1838 in Mystic Falls. She was the perfect gift to the Salvatores. 2 years later, Damon was born and she loved him so much. Mystic Falls wasn't officially named a town until 1860 but they were living there. When Caitlin was 9 years old, Stefan was born and the Salvatores couldn't be a happier family. When Caitlin was 12 years old, her mother died and it devastated the entire family. When Caitlin was 17 years old, a man named Elijah Smith came into town and caught the eye of Caitlin Salvatore. Mr. Smith was in fact, Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah was only looking for Katerina Petrova to hand over to Klaus but he ended up falling in love with Caitlin. Elijah took it upon himself to turn her regardless of her feelings. He fed her his blood, but before he could kill her, he was dragged away by Klaus and had to compell someone to kill her for him, offer her his blood and then give her a daylight ring. This someone, was a Lockewood. His name was Robert Lockewood. Caitlin and Robert knew each other well so Robert could get her alone. Robert took her to the quarry and was talking to her. Then suddenly he tied a rope around her wrist and pushed her in the water. She tried to rise to the surface for air, but Robert kept pushing her down, until she stopped fighting. When he truly thought she was dead, Robert pulled Caitlin out of the water and brought her to her father and told her that she drowned in the quarry. They had a funeral and buried her, Robert quickly unburied her when everybody was gone and waited for her to wake up. When she did, he gave her the daylight ring and the fed her his blood and killed him. When Caitlin completed the transition, Elijah compelled her a message for when she did turn into a vampire. It explained everything, what she was, what to do and how to control it. Possessions lapiz lazuli.jpg|Caitlin's daylight ring given to her by Elijah locket necklace.jpg|Caitlin's necklace that has pictures of a young Stefan and Damon inside. Category:Katherine16 Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Original Creation Category:Seventeen